No fue su final
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Porque Naruto había enterrado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y había construido una nueva vida. Pero ahora, con una simple carta, aquél amor salía a la luz.
1. La carta

**¡Hola, linduritas! **Espero que estén muy bien. Nuevamente yo con un delicioso y largo fanfic.

Bueno, algunos sabrán que ya casi termino _(queda un capítulo)_ mi fanfic de** _The Walking Dead_ **llamado **Querido diario**. Aquello me dio mucha nostalgia porque, en tanto tiempo de subir cosas, llegué a conocerlos y apreciarlos mucho.

Dudo que los que hayan leído ese fic lean este, pues son fandoms muy diferentes, pero bueno. La cosa es que, desde ese fic, me agrada subir cosas largas... No sé, estoy algo cansada de subir, simplemente, drables.

Así que, simplemente, decirles que va a tener bastantes capítulos, aún no sé cuántos pero todo está planeado perfectamente en mi cabeza, no se preocupen. Además, tengo que superar el horroroso final que tuvo el manga de Naruto y, qué mejor manera de hacerlo que escribiendo un final alternativo.

Es un fic **NaruSaku**, por lo que si no les gusta, no lo lean, por favor. Y bueno, no hay mucho más para acotar, simplemente que espero que les guste.

¡Vamos a las formalidades!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No es mío y no lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary**: Porque Naruto había enterrado sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón y había construido una nueva vida. Pero ahora, con una simple carta, aquél amor salía a la luz.

**Advertencia**: Es un fic largo, consta de más de un capítulo. Y aclararles que está inspirado en el final _(horroroso)_ del manga de Masashi. Osea, la historia se dá después del final canon.

Recordá que podés seguirme en mis redes sociales, las cuales están en mi perfil de Fanfiction. Allí subo cosas, también, fotos, escritura, dibujos... De todo un poco, además, te enterás cuándo subo algo nuevo.

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten el primer capítulo. Los quiero mucho.

* * *

><p><span><strong>No fue su final.<strong>

**By:** _Belencitah._

**~Capítulo uno:** _La carta.~__  
><em>

Él había pasado muchas cosas en su vida, la mayoría negativas. Desde su comienzo, el destino de Naruto había estado sellado por la mala suerte. Desde pequeño había estado sólo, empezando por el abandono de sus padres, algo que ellos no desearon pero el destino así lo quiso, los separó desde el comienzo. Luego, el desprecio de cada uno de los integrantes de Konoga, quienes no parecían comprender que él no tenía culpa alguna de ser un demonio. Él no había elegido nacer así, maldito, sellado, pero así era y debía hacer lo mejor que podía con lo que tenía.

Hacía unos pocos años, nadie hubiera dado una moneda por él. Nadie hubiera apostado por el futuro de Naruto, pues creían que no lo tenía, al menos no con el Shikaku en su interior. Pero él les había demostrado de lo que estaba hecho, que él no era, simplemente, un demonio, sino el demonio que habían hecho de él. Demostró, al principio a base de bromas molestas, pero luego con genuino esfuerzo, que era capas de todo y que cualquier cosa que se propusiera podía cumplirla.

Y es que si deseaba aceptación por parte de los demás, él tenía que aceptarse primero. Eso hizo, se aceptó, se amó, y así fue como su vida, la vida de Naruto, comenzó a ir cuesta arriba. Porque comenzó a lograr el reconocimiento de los demás. Primero de sus pares, Sasuke, por ejemplo, quien siempre lo había tratado como basura, comenzó a verlo con otros ojos, comenzó a verlo como una amenaza. Sakura, la chica a la que siempre amó, comenzó a notarlo, comenzó a darse cuenta de que en verdad aquél rubio era valioso.

Luego, decidió aumentar la apuesta al ser reconocido por sus superiores. Maestros, por ejemplo, incluso el mismísimo hokage, quien antes lo veía como un bromista, lo vio luego como un Ninja con un futuro prometedor.

Hoy en día, el rubio apenas podía creer todo lo que había logrado. Era el Hokage, su mayor sueño, aquél que tuvo desde que, prácticamente, nació, hoy era su realidad. Se había casado con una bonita chica, Hinata Hyuga, y vivía muy feliz en una linda casa, no era muy lujosa, porque no le gustaba ser ostentoso, pero sí era acogedora y, lo mejor, era compartirla con su esposa.

Se podría decir que su vida era perfecta, pero no existe la perfección. En verdad echaba de menos algunas cosas de su pasado, más concretamente, algunas personas.

Sasuke y Sakura, por ejemplo. Aquellos chicos que se habían hecho un lugar en su corazón, hoy no estaban. Porque, luego de terminar con aquella guerra que tantas almas les había costado, el Uchiha había decidido irse y, cómo no, Sakura se había ido con él, no sin antes despedirse cariñosamente de Uzumaki. Pero todo había sucedido tan rápido, simplemente un abrazo y un adiós, que el pobre rubio jamás pudo decirle lo que en verdad sentía por ella. Aquél secreto –o no tan secreto- aún rondaba por su mente, aún estaba en su corazón.

Eventualmente dejó de esperar por ella, él sabía que jamás volvería, que ella era feliz con la persona a la que siempre amó y él no era quién para perturbar aquella paz.

Conoció mejor a Hinata y se dio cuenta de que era una chica buena, amorosa, y muy bonita. No era Sakura, pero tampoco debía serlo. Él la quería, o quizá quería llenar su corazón… Aún no lo sabía.

Pero lo cierto es que, con genuino amor o simple enamoramiento, Hinata se había convertido en su esposa y no se podía decir que fueran infelices, de hecho, vivían muy bien juntos y, aunque la personalidad de la chica en ocasiones lo fastidiaba, así era ella y Naruto la aceptaba.

De cualquier forma, tampoco es que estuviera mucho tiempo en su casa. Ser Hokage no era, simplemente, sentarse a beber Sake –como lo hacía parecer la vieja Tsunade-. Debía tener orden con los papeles, firmar cosas, elegir Ninjas de acuerdo a la misión en cuestión y mucho más.

Por eso ahora la expresión de Naruto era tragicómica. Observaba con pesar aquella pila de papeles sobre su escritorio y suspiraba con cansancio.

—¿Debo leer todo esto? —preguntó Naruto, acomodándose en su silla. Ninguna posición le parecía cómoda, lo único que deseaba era pararse.

—Sí, debes leerlo todo. Para mañana deben estar listos —Contestó Shikamaru con su típica mirada de cansancio. Todo le parecía aburrido, pero ver a su viejo amigo sufrir hizo que, sin preverlo, una sonrisa maliciosa se formara en sus labios.

—¿¡Y tú de qué te ríes, idiota!? —gritó Naruto, de pronto, poniéndose de pie. Shikamaru extendió sus manos, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—Nada… Nada. Recordé que tengo que ver a Ino en la casa de té —comentó para cambiar el tema, aunque lo cierto era que debería estar ya en camino, probablemente, la rubia lo asesinaría si se retrasaba. A ella nadie la hacía esperar— Debo irme, suerte con eso.

Y, sin mediar palabra más o esperar alguna respuesta, salió del despacho de Naruto con la mirada fija al suelo, las manos en los bolsillos. Y arrastraba los pies con cansancio, como siempre.

—¡Demonios! —gritó Naruto con molestia. Lo que menos le gustaba de su trabajo era, precisamente, la gran cantidad de papeles que debía inspeccionar por día. ¿¡No podía contratar a alguien que lo hiciera por él!?

Observó la hora con ganas de poder adelantar el tiempo, en vano, claro, no poseía ese poder. Eran las seis de la tarde, seguramente Hinata estaba haciendo la cena, Ramen, posiblemente. A decir verdad, aquella comida comenzaba a cansarlo, no porque no le gustase, ¡por todos los cielos, amaba el Ramen! Pero justamente por eso lo odiaba. Porque Hinata sabía de su amor por el Ramen y parecía no querer cocinar otra cosa.

En fin, si quería comer, fuera lo que fuera, debería terminar de leer aquellos veinte papeles que, a decir verdad, si lo decía así no parecía ser mucho… Pero, ¿y todo lo que ya había leído? Aquél trabajo lo mataría, él estaba seguro, pero sí que valía la pena.

—Veamos… —susurraba para sí mientras abría el primer sobre de la columna de papel— ¡Oh, es de Gaara!

Leyó con mucha atención la petición del Kazekage de la aldea de la arena. Su muy viejo y querido amigo. Bueno, a decir verdad, tener veintidós años no era ser viejo, pero Naruto sentía conocerlo de toda la vida.

En ella, Gaara explicaba su necesidad inmediata de un médico de la aldea. Konoha, gracias a su rosada amiga, se había hecho conocida por poseer los mejores ninjas médico que podía haber. Al parecer no era nada grave, Kankurou se había envenenado accidentalmente con una de sus marionetas nuevas y necesitaba ayuda. Una tontería, realmente, pero el Kazekage no le confiaba la salud de sus allegados a cualquiera y Naruto lo entendía a la perfección.

Le contestó lo más rápido que pudo, con una letra un tanto chueca, y colocó en su lista de pendientes enviarle a Ino Yamanaka, una de las mejores médicas de la aldea.

—Muy bien, sólo quedan diecinueve… —se dio fuerza a sí mismo, y tomó con cuidado el siguiente sobre.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al notar el remitente. "Sakura Haruno"… ¿Sakura? ¿Su Sakura? La boca se le secó de pronto y el cansancio fue remplazado por la euforia. ¿Era su Sakura, realmente? Después de cuatro años sin saber nada de ella, por fin se hacía ver.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza… En verdad temía abrir aquél sobre, en realidad no había sabido nada de ella, ¿por qué, de pronto, le escribía? ¿Había pasado algo malo con ella, quizá? ¿Algo con Sasuke? Las posibilidades eran muchas y ninguna le terminaba de agradar.

Decidió terminar con aquél martirio y, lentamente, abrió el sobre.

_Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja:_

_En verdad se me hace extraño llamarte así, ¿sabes? Aún eres Naruto Uzumaki, el tonto hiperactivo, para mí. _

Naruto sonrió ante aquél comentario. Al parecer, Sakura no había cambiado y aquello no podía sino alegrarle.

_Sé que te parecerá extraño que, luego de tanto tiempo, te haya, por fin, escrito. Sólo quería informarte que estaré volviendo a Konoga en los próximos días. Necesito ir, pensar… Extraño a mi madre, a mis amigos, a ti._

Ante eso último, el corazón de Naruto dejó de latir. ¿Lo extrañaba? Así que era recíproco, porque él en verdad la necesitaba allí, con él.

Pronto, su rostro palideció… ¿Acaso pasaba algo? ¿Por qué no hablaba de Sasuke? ¿Por qué volver ahora? Al volver a su lectura, sonrió nuevamente. Al parecer, su amiga le leía la mente incluso luego de tanto tiempo.

_Tranquilo, nada malo sucede, simplemente necesito volver a mis raíces. Hablaremos mejor cuando llegue._

_Sakura_.

Era una carta corta y concisa, tal y como lo era la rosada, aunque había plantado mil y una dudas en el rubio.

¿Qué le diría al volverla a ver? ¿Cómo sería? Porque el verdaderamente había cambiado, ahora era muy alto, su cabello era más corto… Aunque, en verdad, nada de eso importaba. En esencia, él seguía siendo Naruto, aquél niño de doce y, por eso, esperaba que Sakura siguiera igual. No físicamente, claro que no, la gente crece, pero esperaba que aquél fuego que la chica siempre tuvo y lo que, verdaderamente, lo enamoró de ella, siguiera allí, ardiendo.

Y, justamente, a ese punto quería llegar. ¿Qué haría ahora? Porque él había tardado un largo tiempo en enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser el sentimiento de amor que tenía por la rosada, lo había escondido con todas sus fuerzas y, luego de mucho, había vuelto a confiar en el amor. Y ahora, el fantasma del pasado volvía para remover, pala en mano, aquél sentimiento que tanto quiso olvidar.

La puerta sonó de golpe con un leve golpeteo y lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Se alegró de sobremanera, realmente necesitaba un aliciente.

—¡Pase! —gritó con fuerza y se acomodó mejor en su silla. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y guardó la carta de Sakura con sumo cuidado.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrever la figura delicada de su esposa. Llevaba un kimono largo en color celeste y gris, que hacía juego perfectamente con sus ojos. El cabello, largo y suelto, le daba un aire de ternura muy propio de ella.

Realmente se veía hermosa y aquello sólo le provocó más dolor al rubio. Nadie más que ella merecía su amor, y él lo único que le podía dar eran dudas respecto a un amor de su pasado.

—Na- Naruto-Kun —susurró ella caminando hasta él quien, al verla caminar, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

—¿Cómo estás hoy? —le preguntó él de manera tierna aunque sin muchos ánimos. Realmente no se encontraba cómodo frente a ella en ese momento.

—¡Bien! Ya es tarde, pensé q- que podía venir a buscarte —contestó ella y, dicho aquello, besó suavemente los labios de su esposo— Te extrañé.

Para Naruto, ningún beso se había sentido más frío. Sakura comenzaba a perturbarlo aún sin siquiera haber vuelto. De todas formas no podía dejar de correspoderla, después de todo, en verdad la quería.

—¡También yo, de veras! —le dijo, poniendo algo de entusiasmo. Debía despejar su mente y no había mejor manera de hacerlo que en la comodidad de su hogar. El hombre observó las hojas en su escritorio. Se supone que debía leerlas en el día pero… ¡Qué más daba! Lo haría mañana, a primera hora. Necesitaba descansar y pensar con claridad. Aquella carta había movido su mundo por completo— Vamos.

Y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. Naruto cerró muy bien la puerta y, hecho aquello, comenzó a caminar junto con Hinata por el pasillo, dispuesto a salir de allí.

—¿Qué cenaremos hoy? —preguntó tiernamente Naruto, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Hinata. Se sentía culpable sin saber bien por qué.

—O- oh… Ramen —contestó ella tartamudeando un poco. Lo cierto era que la chica hablaba perfectamente, pero en ocasiones su lado tímido salía a la luz, incluso con su propio esposo.

—Lo imaginé… —susurró Naruto con pesar. En verdad no quería decir aquello, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

—¿U- Uh? —cuestionó la chica, observándolo a su lado.

Naruto se maldijo mentalmente. ¡No se suponía que dijera eso al lado de su esposa! Soltó los hombros de la chica y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—¡Nada! —gritó por fin, sudando en cantidades y con algo de pena— ¡Decía que qué delicia!

* * *

><p>Sí, no soy idiota. Sé que Naruto está con Hinata y yo dije, anteriormente, que sería un NaruSaku. Lo sé, simplemente, tengan paciencia. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y sepan que pueden dejarme un review, son gratis y a mí, realmente, me hacen el día.<p>

Los amo mucho.

Bel~


	2. Monótona

**¡Hola, preciosuras! **Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic No fue su final. Me agradó mucho leer sus reviews y ver que quieren que lo continúe y, aunque acepto quejas, no obtuve ninguna (así que pueden quejarse si quieren, sean libres :P).

Antes que nada, quisiera pasar a responder algunos reviews, ya que tampoco son muchos.

**Guadalupe**: Sí, se supone que es **NaruSaku**, pero tampoco lo esperen tan pronto y, por sobre todo, no le pienso hacer bashing al personaje de **Hinata Hyuga** como muchas **NaruSaku** hacen. No me parece correcto, ella es un buen personaje y tiene buen potencial. Sufrir todos sufrimos, eso incluye al universo de **Naruto** y **Hinata** no será la excepción porque forma parte del universo _Narutil_.

**Anime** **Love**: Para saber si **Sakura** está casada, seguí leyendo :P (_Marketing mode on_).

**Marie**: Bueno, me alegro que el final haya sido adecuado para vos. A mí no me gustó pero, claro, es cuestión de gustos y me alegro mucho por vos :3 Con respecto a si vendrá o no con Sasuke, lo mismo que a las demás, tendrás que leer. Si te lo dijera, no tendría sentido que siguieras leyendo :P Pero quiero aclararte, porque ví que sos muy **SasuSaku** que tengas en cuenta que, en sí, es un fic **NaruSaku**. Quiero advertírtelo (_aunque lo habrás notado_) porque quizá no sea de tu agrado. De todas formas, no te preocupes, que en mis fics jamás le hago Bashing a un personaje por el simple hecho de que no me guste. Hay que tomar las cosas con madurez.

Y, por último y no menos importante, **al resto** que no manifestó ninguna pregunta pero que, de todas formas, dejaron su granito de arena. Simplemente, **gracias.**

Sin decir mucho más, vamos a las amadas formalidades:

Disclaimer: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No lucro con ésto. El fic, sin embargo, sí es de mi autoría.

Summary (del capítulo dos): Su vida en verdad era monótona y, en ocasiones, se preguntaba qué podría hacer para remediarlo.

Dedicación: A mi amada bebé que tiene miedo por la enorme tormenta que azota a mi país. Espero que, después de ésta, no haya demasiados estragos.

¡Listo, al fic, _babys_! Y recuerden que pueden seguirme en mis redes sociales, podrán encontrarlas en mi perfil, _blá blá blá, marketing, marketing..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>No fue su final.<strong>

**By:** _Belencitah._

**~Capítulo dos:** _Monótona.~_

El sol comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el rostro y lo incitaba a abrir los ojos a pesar de no querer hacerlo realmente. Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, con aquella sorpresiva carta, que lo único que deseaba era quedarse en esa gigantesca cama todo el día.

Obviamente, y para su desgracia, aquella no era siquiera una opción. Él era el Hokage y, como tal, debía realizar su trabajo al pie de la letra. De su éxito dependía el éxito de su aldea, el éxito de los demás.

Y es que así de enorme era su responsabilidad, pero Naruto no podía quejarse, no realmente. Porque él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, lo supo desde niño. Sabía que ser Hokage no era una labor fácil, que no era simplemente mandar a los demás, no, era algo más profundo. De él dependían muchas vidas.

Porque debía asignar la misión indicada a la persona indicada, debía enviar ninjas médico a tiempo, debía recordar lugares –y la relación de su aldea con esos lugares-. Debía memorizar muchas de las habilidades de los enemigos, pues de ello dependía la vida de sus nijas.

En fin, una real tarea épica, pero así le gustaba al rubio y no cambiaría su trabajo por nada. Era su sueño, siempre lo había sido, después de todo.

Lentamente, y siendo conciente de que debería, tarde o temprano, levantarse, Naruto abrió sus ojos. Al principio le costó, puesto que la luz del sol irradiaba demasiado fuerte, mas luego sus pupilas se acostumbraron e, instintivamente, giró la cabeza para observar el otro lado de su cama, encontrándose con ésta vacía y con la sábana perfectamente acomodada.

Observó la hora… Eran las seis y media de la mañana y, seguramente, como no podía ser de otra manera, Hinata estaba preparando el desayuno.

Él no podía evitar preguntarse de dónde sacaba fuerzas su esposa para levantarse tan temprano incluso sin ser necesario. Naruto podía, perfectamente, prepararse algo de comer por sí mismo, a demás, su glotón estómago no podía evitar comer en el trabajo.

Desde hacía dos años, desde que él y Hinata había decidido unir sus vidas, la rutina poco había menguado. Siempre era igual, el rubio se levantaba a las siete y se encontraba con el desayuno –que, casi siempre, era arroz- perfectamente preparado. Besaba a su esposa, quien se quedaba en la casa haciendo las tareas domésticas, y se iba a trabajar. Leía y releía mil hojas, preparaba misiones, mandaba a llamar a sus ninjas y, eventualmente, a las siete u ocho de la noche, volvía a su hogar. Comía, pasaba tiempo íntimo con su esposa y se dormía para esperar otro día exactamente igual.

Monótona, así era su vida. Carecía de emoción alguna, sin contratiempos, sin problemas, sin discusiones –más que alguna que otra queja por parte de algún Ninja-. En fin, una vida simple y sin mucha gracia.

No es como si Naruto quisiera vivir al borde del precipicio constantemente, pero sí deseaba algo de emoción. Cada día esperaba despertar y que algo fuera de lo común pasase, pero ese día jamás llegaba. Lo más extraño que podía suceder referente a su esposa era que ésta saliera a visitar a su hermana o la tumba de su amado primo, pero eso era todo.

Lo más interesante que podía pasarle era, ciertamente, ver a sus amigos, pero aquello tampoco lo hacía muy a menudo. Como líder de una aldea, él tenía la agenda completamente llena.

Bufó molesto y se acomodó mejor en el colchón. Aún era temprano, no veía necesario levantarse. Se quitó un poco de la sábana de encima, pues el sol comenzaba a fastidiarlo, y apoyó sus manos detrás de su nuca, a modo de almohadón, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el techo.

Y se preguntó si el haberse casado había sido una buena decisión. Le dolía pensar en eso, por supuesto que sí, él quería muchísimo a Hinata, ella merecía lo mejor del mundo, pero no podía evitar pensar que, quizá, él no podía dárselo.

Porque se suponía que cuando uno estaba felizmente casado no se hacía ese tipo de cuestionamientos. Se supone que un matrimonio feliz es, simplemente eso, feliz, pero él no lo era, no del todo y no sabía por qué. Algo faltaba en su vida, diversión, quizá más acción, tener algún problema por resolver. Naruto era completamente imperfecto y, por ese motivo, poco soportaba la perfección.

Y es que su vida era perfecta y eso le molestaba. Quizá aquél sentimiento se debía a no tener misiones. Sí, eso debía ser, el estar todo el día detrás del telón, apoyando a sus nijas simplemente sentado en su escritorio no era lo suyo, aunque adoraba su trabajo.

O quizá su problema iba más allá de si tenía misiones o no. Quizá era su vida en el hogar. Porque llegar de su monótono pero genial trabajo y entrar a su monótono hogar, ver a su monótona esposa… Ese no era el ideal de felicidad que el rubio había planeado en su cabeza muchos años antes.

Porque, por más dolor que le causase la idea, probablemente se había apresurado al pedir la mano de Hinata así como así. No podía culparse mucho, tampoco, pues venían de tiempos tan tristes y trágicos que una boda era la mayor felicidad que podía tener, pero quizá no era con ella.

Porque luego de la guerra el ambiente era hostil, deprimente… ¡Y cómo para no serlo! Tantas familias destruidas, tantos ninjas caídos, tantos huérfanos… Habían logrado la paz a base de pelea y muerte. Habían ganado la guerra, sí, pero a qué enorme precio.

Y cuando Naruto y sus compañeros volvieron a la aldea, triunfantes, la vio. Hinata, tan solitaria y dulce, lloraba a mares. No sólo por las pérdidas que la batalla había dejado a su paso, no por el sólo hecho de ver su aldea destruida. Lo que más le afectaba era la partida de Neji, su fiel protector. ¿Cómo no querer verla feliz después de aquello? Quizá por eso y, sumada la partida de Sakura, él había decidido probar suerte con la Hyuga, hacerla feliz a su manera y, hasta hacía unos días, no se había puesto a pensar en si de verdad lo era. ¿Hinata era feliz así? Porque él se quejaba mucho de la monotonía de su vida pero, al menos, su trabajo como Hokage lo distraía, le encantaba, de hecho. ¿Pero Hinata? Ella no hacía nada más que las tareas del hogar. Lo entendía, así la habían criado en su prestigioso y altivo clan pero, ¿era feliz de esa manera?

Naruto quería creer que sí, pues ella jamás le había dicho lo contrario aunque, si lo meditaba, la Hyuga jamás le discutía en nada, apenas hablaban, a decir verdad. Su trabajo lo mantenía muy ocupado, tanto que cualquier esposa hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo por eso, pero no ella, no su esposa.

Ella, simplemente, hacía lo que él le pedía –o lo que, a criterio de la chica, necesitaba-.

En verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, él conocía poco y nada a la chica con la que había estado casado dos años. Apenas si se sabía su comida favorita, su cumpleaños… Cosas básicas que, en verdad, cualquiera conocía de ella. Se atrevía a decir, incluso, que el Inuzuka –por mucho que al rubio le pesase- la conocía más que él mismo.

Giró la vista hacia el reloj y vio marcada la hora. Las siete de la mañana, tiempo de levantarse y comenzar su rutina. A las ocho debía estar en su despacho y no disponía del tiempo para pensar en tonterías. Probablemente la repentina aparición de Sakura lo perturbó de más y eso era todo, o al menos, lo que él quería creer.

Estiró los brazos y bostezó sonoramente.

—¡Aquí vamos! —gritó con entusiasmo, para despertarse de una vez, ante un nuevo día. Podían pasarle cosas malas en la vida, pero ir a trabajar realmente lo ponía de buen humor, a pesar de las horas.

Caminó arrastrando los pies, se colocó sus aniñadas pantuflas de conejo y llevó su cansado cuerpo hacia el baño. Una vez hecho todo lo que debía, salió de la habitación y se encaminó, por fin, hacia la cocina, siendo lo primero que vio a su esposa con un enorme plato de, cómo no, arroz en sus manos.

—B- Buenos días, amor —le dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sutilmente sonrojadas— ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, muy bien —mintió con una sonrisa. Lo cierto era que le había costado conciliar el sueño aunque, una vez hecho, nada lo despertó— ¿Tú cómo estás?

Pregunta monótona, así se le hizo a Naruto, pues siempre que veía a su querida esposa era lo mismo. Un cómo estás, un hola, un beso casto y allí terminaban la mayoría de conversaciones.

—Uh, ¿yo? —preguntó ella, mas luego sonrió. ¡Por supuesto que se refería a ella!— dormí muy bien, gracias.

El Uzumaki simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó en la mesa de madera clara y algo pequeña que se hallaba en la cocina. Hinata, por su parte, colocó ambos platos de arroz en ella y se sentó con él.

El desayuno pasó sin ningún tipo de contratiempo, siquiera charla. Si alguien entrara a la casa en ese momento diría que dos extraños estaban compartiendo una comida, simple y llanamente.

—¡Delicioso, como siempre! —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Quizá siempre desayunaba lo mismo, era verdad, pero Hinata, gracias a su crianza, tenía una mano excelente para la cocina.

—¡Muchas gracias! —canturreó ella con las manos apoyadas en sus mejillas, ahora, algo enrojecidas. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción. Y es que cualquier cumplido que viniera de Naruto, para ella, era más importante que los de su propio padre.

Porque Hinata seguía viendo a Naruto como su amor imposible y, por más años que pasasen, ella nunca podría verlo de otra forma. Aunque había disminuido sus desmayos y ya no tartamudeaba tanto al hablar, lo cierto era que se esforzaba por ello y, en ocasiones, fallaba, en especial cuando ella y su rubio estaban en la intimidad.

Naruto se levantó para lavar el plato.

—¡No te molestes! —gritó su esposa, parándose de pronto y arrebatándole el plato de las manos al rubio, quien la observó incrédulo.

—No… No era ninguna molestia… —susurró con pesar y poniendo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonriendo por lo cómico de la situación. Y es que sabía que, dijera lo que dijera, la Hyuga no lo escucharía. Pronto, recordó aquellas preguntas con las que amaneció esa mañana. Así que, sentándose nuevamente y observándola lavar los platos, comentó seriamente— Hinata, ¿eres feliz?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y, sin quererlo, dejó caer el plato que, por suerte, no se rompió. Naruto se asustó ante el golpe y se agachó para recogerlo y, posteriormente, entregárselo a la chica, quien lo observaba intrigada.

—¿Si soy feliz? —analizó ella. Es que, ciertamente, la Hyuga nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Ella había sido criada para, justamente, vivir así. Su vida debía ser, básicamente, mantener a su marido contento— Sí so- soy muy feliz, Naruto-kun.

—Ya hablamos de eso —le comentó el chico, con una sonrisa tierna.

—¡L- lo siento, Naruto! —dijo ella, algo avergonzada. Su esposo le había dicho, ya incontables veces, que el sufijo no era necesario ya. Dándose la vuelta para seguir limpiando, continuó— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Ocurrió algo?

—No… Todo está bien —se apresuró a decir él. Aunque, en verdad, la respuesta de Hinata no había respondido nada. La notó forzada, sintió que decía eso, simplemente, porque no conocía otra cosa, pero decidió no darle vueltas. Si ella decía que era feliz, es porque lo era.

Se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por detrás mientras ella seguía con sus tareas. Le giró el rostro con la mano y la besó dulcemente. Un beso casto, como la mayoría de los que se daban, pero tierno al fin.

—Debo irme, te veré en la noche —le dijo Naruto mientras tomaba las llaves de su casa, su mochila con papeles importantes y salía de su hogar con algo de apuro, pues gracias a sus malditos pensamientos tortuosos, él, para variar, estaba llegando tarde.

—¡Demonios, Naruto! —gritó una hermosa rubia parada en la puerta de su despacho, mientras él corría por el pasillo intentando, de una vez, llegar— ¡Estuve tocando la puerta durante media hora!

—¡Lo siento, Ino! —se disculpó él, sobándose la nuca y sonriendo nerviosamente. Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su oficina. Se giró a ver a la chica, quien mostraba enojo del bueno, y le comentó en un susurro— P- pasa.

Se sentó detrás de su escritorio, como siempre, e Ino lo siguió.

—Shikamaru me dijo que el gran Hokage me buscaba —comentó sonriendo con una fingida malicia. Y es que, si bien le tenía un respeto muy grande, pues era el kage de su aldea, aún seguía bromeando con él como lo había hecho siempre, y así lo prefería Naruto. Él no quería ser superior, tampoco quería que lo vieran como el amo y señor. Era, simplemente, Naruto Uzumaki, el mismo chico de siempre, aunque más maduro y con unos centímetros más.

—¡Sí, qué bueno que me lo recuerdas! —dijo con entusiasmo. En verdad, con tantos tornados en su cabeza, había olvidado por completo aquello.

Ino se sobó el arco de la nariz. Ese chico despistado jamás cambiaría.

—Bueno, ¿de qué se trata?

—Son dos cosas, en verdad… —le comentó Naruto mientras abría el primer cajón de su escritorio y sacaba con mucho cuidado la carta que su perdida amiga le había enviado. Le extendió el papel y la rubia, observándolo a los ojos con confusión, lo tomó y leyó con cuidado.

La expresión de la rubia iba cambiando conforme iba leyendo el pequeño texto. Pronto, al finalizar, se tapó la boca con su mano libre mientras observaba al Hokage con los ojos vidriosos.

—¿Sakura? —le preguntó en un susurro, intentando no derramar lágrima alguna. Y es que la Yamanaka era orgullosa pero, en ocasiones, simplemente su corazón decía basta.

—Sí, la misma —contestó él y comprendió perfectamente la actitud de la chica. Él había estado igual de confuso al leer aquél papel. Y es que ellas eran muy buenas amigas, hermanas, a decir verdad.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué ahora? —volvió a preguntar ella.

—Lo único que sé es lo que la carta dice, Ino.

La chica depositó la carta en el escritorio del Uzumaki y, con la mirada perdida en la nada, se sentó en uno de los sillones del despacho, sin dejar de taparse la boca con suma sorpresa.

¿Sakura? ¿Su mejor amiga? No podía creerlo. La extrañaba tanto, tanto que no podía explicarlo. Porque era su mejor amiga, su hermana, su compañera de aventuras, su mejor fuente de chismes, su diversión… Sakura era todo eso para la rubia y en verdad necesitaba verla, necesitaba asegurarse de que estaba bien y, por sobre todo, golpearla por haberse ido así, de un momento a otro y con un simple adiós.

Naruto la observó desde su silla con lástima. Él sentía lo mismo, porque Sakura era muy importante para todos ellos, en verdad les hacía falta.

—Ino… —susurró algo incómodo, mientras se removía en su silla. Debía decirle que tenía una misión, que debía ir a la aldea de la arena, tal y como había planeado el día anterior, pero, para variar, no había pensado bien las cosas. Ino no aceptaría tal cosa, si Sakura vendría en verdad, la rubia acamparía en la puerta de la aldea hasta verla con sus propios ojos y, en verdad, el Hokage no podía juzgarla. Él, de hecho, quisiera poder hacer aquello.

—¿Uh? —contestó ella luego de un largo silencio. Lo miró y Naruto juró ver una lágrima caer por su mejilla, aunque no estaba seguro.

—No, nada —concluyó él. Ino era la mejor médico, claro que sí, pero había otros muy buenos en la aldea y no tenía por qué enviar a la rubia, precisamente, en esos momentos tan tensos.

—Dijiste que eran dos cosas…—comentó ella con decisión y olvidando su quebrada voz, continuó—Dime.

—Bueno, Kankuro se envenenó con una marioneta y el Kazekage me pidió expresamente un médico capacitado. Pensaba enviarte a ti, pero…

Ino se levantó de golpe de su asiento y se acercó a Naruto con una mueca de enojo.

—¿¡Mi mejor amiga volverá luego de cuatro largos años y el señor Hokage no tiene mejor idea que enviarme lejos!? —gritó de golpe la chica, apoyando fuertemente sus puños en la mesa y olvidando completamente el protocolo, pues, aunque se trataba de Naruto, debía respetar aquella vestimenta.

—Ino, Ino, tranquila —intentó apaciguar el chico, agitando las manos frente a él y sonriéndole amigablemente, aunque con algo de miedo. Y es que así era la rubia, podía llorar en un momento y reír al siguiente— ¡Pensaré en otra cosa!

—¿Tenten no está disponible? —intentó buscar la solución Ino, ahora más calmada.

—No, fue como apoyo a la aldea del sonido —respondió Naruto con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Iyashi? ¿Qué hay de él? O Hinata, quizás —volvió a decir la chica, revolviéndose con la mano su larga coleta rubia.

—Él es jefe en el hospital y está atestado de trabajo —respondió él mientras frotaba el dedo índice por sus labios, pensativo. Hinata era una buena opción, pues se jactaba de que su esposa era una gran médico y había sido entrenada por el mismo Iyashi. De acuerdo, su esposa ya no aceptaba misiones, pues su verdadera misión era atender la casa pero… Recordando su charla en la mañana, la chica no había sonado convencida ante la pregunta de él, quizá ella también necesitaba algo de movimiento en su vida y dejar de lado un poco de su monotonía. Además, tampoco es que tuviera demasiadas opciones.

—Hablaré con Hinata —contestó el chico a modo conciliador. Ino lo miró con una genuina sonrisa y se frotó los ojos con la manga, intentando recobrar su compostura habitual.

—Gracias —respondió ella con sincero afecto.

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que no intenten fusilarme. Los adoro y cualquier queja, sugerencia, agradecimiento, petición, o demás, saben que están a un review de distancia.<p>

**Bel**~


	3. Agotador

**¡Buenas, linduras! **Espero que estén muy bien. Yo estoy genial, a punto de salir, voy a ir con mi bebé al río y espero que la pasemos genial :)

Bueno, les traigo un nuevo capítulo del fanfic, al cual titulé: Agotador. Mis títulos no tienen demasiado que ver con el capítulo en cuestión pero bueno... Es lo que hay. Espero que lo disfruten y, ante todo, sí, sé que es más corto que el promedio pero bueno, es por hoy nada más.

Disfrútenlo y, antes que nada, vamos a las formalidades:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. No lucro con ésto. El fic sí es de mi autoría.

**Summary** (_Del capítulo tres_): Había sido un día agotador y lo único que quería era descansar en la comodidad de su hogar aunque, por alguna razón, no podía ignorar esa vocesita en su cabeza que le decía que estaba olvidando algo, algo importante.

**Dedicatoria**: A todos los que lean, los adoro, muchísimas gracias. Y a la pareja en sí, porque para mí, sin importar el canon, lo más realista hubiese sido el **NaruSaku**.

Y, por favor, sería genial si me siguiesen en las redes sociales (Que están en mi perfil). No quiero mensajes de: ¿Por qué no actualizas? Chicuelos, si por alguna razón no actualizo, la explicación (o excusa) está en cualquiera de mis redes sociales.

En fin, listas las aclaraciones de rigor, ¡vamos al capítulo de hoy! Y me despido acá. Fanfiction no se está comportando bien conmigo y no me deja poner linea final, así que para evitar mezclar las notas de autor con la historia, no habrá notita final.

¡Los amo!

* * *

><p><strong><span>No fue su final.<span>**

**By: **_Belencitah._

**~Capítulo tres:** _Agotador.~_

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el pobre rubio ya estaba agotado. Caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su casa arrastrando los pies. Normalmente se quedaba trabajando hasta las seis o siete, pero aquél día había sido especialmente agobiante así que, por consejo de Shikamaru, había decidido salir un poco más temprano y, así, poder pasar más tiempo en la casa con su esposa.

Su mano, la cual mecía a al lado de su cuerpo al caminar, temblaba de tantas escrituras, pues había respondido mil y una cartas. Algunas de niños que lo admiraban y pedían consejos para ser como él –algo que el Uzumaki aún no podía creer-, peticiones de otras aldeas y reuniones a las que debía asistir.

Además, había tenido que arreglar las salidas de sus Ninjas a diferentes aldeas. Y es que a él le encantaba ayudar y no todas los pueblos habían tenido la misma suerte que Konoha.

No todos habían podido recuperarse tan rápido, algunos aún padecían sequías, algunos cultivos no crecían, casas demolidas… Demasiados problemas y pocas soluciones por lo que él, con la generosidad que lo caracterizaba, había decidido enviar la mayor cantidad de ayuda a esos sectores tan desfavorecidos.

—¡Hinata, llegué! —gritó Naruto, entrando a su casa con mucho entusiasmo, abriendo la puerta de par en par y cerrándola con un estruendo. El rubio sí sabía llamar la atención siquiera queriéndolo.

—¡Oh, Naruto-kun! —respondió ella, ferviente, saliendo de la habitación matrimonial para encontrarse con su esposo. Lo abrazó con cariño y le dio un pequeño beso— ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

Naruto le sonrió y caminó a paso lento hacia una de las sillas de la cocina, para poder sentarse. Su esposa lo siguió y colocó una tetera en el fuego abrazador para prepararle un merecido té.

—Hoy me fue bien, aunque fue agotador… —comentó él, algo cansado, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza y estiraba las piernas.

Intentaba relajarse pero no podía evitar la sensación de estar olvidando algo. Algo muy importante.

La Hyuga terminó de preparar el té y depositó ambas tasas sobre la mesa. Posteriormente, se sentó frente a Naruto, quien recobró su posición original para poder disfrutar aquella deliciosa infusión.

—Cr- creo que es temprano como para cenar… —susurró Hinata mientras sorbía un poco de té— ¿Te parece bien?

Naruto sonrió de lado. Su esposa siempre intentaba, por todos los medios, hacerlo feliz incluso a costa de sus creencias. Porque él bien sabía que Hinata no pensaba por sí misma, pensaba por el rubio. Ella no cumplía sus deseos o sueños, se encargaba de cumplir los de su esposo.

¿Le gustaba eso? ¿No deseaba otra cosa para su vida? Naruto suspiró. Quizá eso se debía al encierro que la joven se había autoimpuesto. Debería salir más seguido, hacer sociales… Olvidar por un momento que era "la esposa de…" y volver a ser ella, Hinata Hyuga, la brillante joven de ojos transparentes.

—Sí, es demasiado tempr- —Naruto calló de pronto y abrió los ojos como platos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Recordó su reciente pensamiento: "Debería salir más seguido" ¡Claro, la misión! Había olvidado por completo comentarle aquello que había hablando con Ino hacía unas horas.

—¿Na- Naruto? —cuestionó ella, dejando la tasa en la mesa y contemplando aturdida la expresión de su esposo.

—¡Hinata! —gritó él, de pronto, poniéndose de pie y señalándola con el dedo índice.

—¿S- Eh? —la pobre joven poco entendía. Convivía con Naruto ya hacía dos largos años y jamás entendería sus repentinos cambios de estado.

—¡Tengo una gran misión para ti! —comenzó a decir él, parado frente a la chica, que aún estaba sentada, sin dejar de señalarla de manera graciosa. Su entusiasmo era palpable—¡Necesito un médico ejemplar para enviar a la aldea de la Arena!

El chico había estallado en felicidad. Era la mejor oportunidad que tendría para sacar, de una vez, a su esposa de la casa. No porque no la quisiese allí, claro que no, simplemente quería que su esposa experimentara, que viviera por sí misma, que pensara por sí misma. Y es que no podía culparla, tampoco, así había sido criada en el Clan Hyuga.

Una Hyuga honorable era aquella que atendía a su esposo en todos los ámbitos posibles. Aquella que sólo vivía por su marido y por su hogar. Una buena madre que criara hijos mientras su esposo trabajaba y, por sobre todo, que dedicara su vida a la familia.

Así eran los Hyuga y, por mucho que quisiera cambiarlos, ellos eran demasiado apegados a sus viejas costumbres y no veía correcto ejercer de Hokage para disuadirlos. De todas formas, Hinata había cedido el mando del Clan a Hanabi, su hermana menor, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—¿Me- Me necesitas a mí? —tartamudeó la jovencita mientras se ponía de pie frente a Naruto. Su cabeza siempre mirando el piso y tomándose las manos, algo nerviosa— ¿Qué sucedió con Ino-San?

—Ella quiere estar presente cuando- —¡Demonios! ¿Por qué siempre olvidaba todo? En ocasiones Naruto se preguntaba cómo había logrado ser Hokage si era tan despistado.

El chico había olvidado por completo hablar con su esposa respecto a Sakura. Se suponía que Ino esparciría la voz pero, claro, para enterarse de aquello habría que salir de la casa, cosa que su esposa pocas veces hacía.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —cuestionó la Hyuga con un tono dulce. Estaba algo preocupada, su esposo jamás había sido normal pero en esa ocasión actuaba de manera demasiado extraña, incluso para él.

—Hinata… —susurró el chico, sentándose lentamente. Toda la energía y felicidad que tenía se había marchado. Apoyó su codo en la mesa de la cocina mientras mantenía la vista fija al piso— No puedo creer que olvidara mencionártelo.

—¿Me- Mencionar qué? —dijo ella, sentándose nuevamente con él y apoyando sus manos en su regazo, prestándole a su esposo toda la atención.

Naruto levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos de su esposa. Se sentía culpable… ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Se suponía que eran un matrimonio. De acuerdo, no hablaban demasiado, pero algo tan importante como aquello debería habérselo dicho ni bien se enteró. Se sintió estúpido.

—Sakura volverá a Konoha —soltó por fin. No sabía bien por qué, pero se le hacía difícil contarle aquello a su esposa. Sentía estar engañándola aunque no era así.

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par y contuvo el aire, sentía que no podía respirar. Su expresión era de sorpresa absoluta. ¿Sakura? ¿Haruno, Sakura? La que alguna vez fue su amiga volvería… Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo lo supo? ¿Por qué volvía? ¿Estaba herida?

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué sucedió? —fue lo único que atinó a decir la Hyuga, volviendo a respirar de manera lenta, con la mirada aún muy abierta y observando a Naruto. Tenía muchísimas preguntas.

—Recibí una carta hace unos días. Dijo que vendría a aclarar algunos asuntos —comentó su esposo con delicadeza, como si estuviera dando una mala noticia, ¿por qué? Él no tenía idea.

—¿Sasuke? —volvió a preguntar su esposa. Y es que no sabía bien qué decir o cómo actuar, era demasiada información de pronto aunque, sin duda alguna, estaba feliz de volverlos a ver.

—La carta no dice nada… —dijo con pesar el rubio. Aún tenía aquella incomodidad de no saber por qué no mencionaba al Uchiha en su carta. ¿Vendría con ella, acaso? Así lo deseaba, pues en verdad estaba preocupado.

—¿Y cuá- cuándo volverá? —susurró Hinata, temblorosa, mientras sorbía un poco de té. La taza de Naruto aún estaba intacta. Con algo de preocupación, la joven continuó— ¿Ella está bien?

—Según dice la carta, mañana podría estar llegando, aunque no especificó demasiado —le contestó su esposo y, por primera vez, dio un sorbo al té. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquél delicioso sabor a hierbas. Los abrió y continuó— Sí, está bien, o eso espero…

—Ya veo —dijo la Hyuga, asintiendo con la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en la mesa. Costaba, en verdad costaba procesar toda la información. Sólo deseaba que todo estuviese bien, ella más que nadie sabía lo que significaban Sasuke y Sakura para su esposo. Pensó en los dichos de Naruto y volvió a abrir la boca— Ino-San quiere recibirla ¿verdad? Por eso me necesitas…

—Sí, no aceptaría viajar tan lejos cuando su mejor amiga vuelva —contestó Naruto con una sonrisa tierna. Extendió su mano por arriba de la mesa hasta tocar los dedos de su esposa— Siento mucho no haberlo comentado. Lo olvidé por completo.

—No tienes por qué sentirlo, Naruto-Kun —respondió ella acariciando la mano de Naruto con algo de timidez y con una sonrisa sincera, mientras sus ojos se hacían más pequeños— Cuenta conmigo, Naruto.

Él sonrió y la observó con suma ternura. Hinata podía tener sus defectos, podía ser completamente diferente a él, pero si había algo que valoraba muchísimo de ella era su compañerismo. Siempre contaría con ella.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —se sinceró él. Aún sentía aquella culpa, en verdad hubiese preferido un regaño por parte de Hinata, pues Naruto sabía que se lo merecía, pero nada. Siempre tan bondadosa, tan comprensiva…

—Saludando a Sakura de mi parte, ¿sí? —contestó Hinata. Su mirada se tornó pensativa y, con la mano libre, tomó la última gota de té que quedaba en el tarro— ¿Cuándo debería partir?

—¡Dalo por hecho! —se entusiasmó Naruto— Mañana a primera hora deberían partir.

—¿Deberían? —cuestionó ella. ¿Con quiénes iría?

—¡Claro! ¿Creíste que iba a dejarte sola en medio del desierto? ¡Ni hablar! —le gritó, prácticamente en la cara, aunque con una sonrisa— Irás con el equipo que preparé para Ino. Choji y Kiba, ¿de acuerdo?

La Hyuga sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pocas veces sonreía de esa manera, pero en verdad deseaba ver a Kiba. Extrañaba a su amigo muchísimo, aquellos días de misiones y juegos habían quedado demasiado lejanos en su memoria y deseaba revivirlos.

Porque si en ese mundo confiaba en alguien, era en Kiba. Él era su mejor amigo y, a pesar del distanciamiento que tenían en la actualidad, aquél puesto nadie podría quitárselo.

—¡De acuerdo! —respondió entusiasmada.


End file.
